In conventional emulated environments, such as OS 2200 or other suitable environments, a user/developer may view and edit data files and elements in program files using a variety of editors provided by one or more hosts. In some instances, the user has to calculate a memory field size that program variables would occupy during the program's execution. This may become tedious if done manually due to large variable sizes and redefinitions. Further, it becomes more difficult and erroneous to calculate the size of group variables and determine if a variable-size matches the size of its redefinition. Additionally, when editing code, if the user keys in the name of a variable, section, or paragraph, there is no visual clue for whether that name is correct. The only way for a user to verify the name is to search for that variable in the Data Division of the program code. This can be frustrating at times, especially for programs with large number of variables. Similarly, the only way to locate unreferenced variables in the code is to search all the variables, one at a time, in the Procedure Division of the program. There is no visual clue enabling the user to identify unreferenced variables declared in the Data Division of the program code. Thus, there is a desire to provide functionality in an emulated IDE that would enable a user to quickly and efficiently determine the field size and display element names in a code editor.